Sometime, Do You Think We Could Fall In Love?
by bowtiewearingowl
Summary: Just this once Kurt decides to turn the tables on Blaine and serenade him.


**Sometime, Do You Think We Could Fall In love?**

By CrazyShenanigans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Zanna, Don't!" or Glee, or the lyrics to "Sometime, do you think we could fall in love?" I just manipulated them the teensiest bit.

**Warnings:** Nothing really, just a lot of sap.

* * *

After a night out at a coffee shop watching a very boring showcase Blaine was ready to call it a night and go to sleep. He'd enjoyed spending the time with Kurt; he always enjoyed spending time with the newest Warbler and his good friend, but all good things had to come to an end.

At Blaine's door he turned to Kurt and gave him a winning smile, "So, tonight was good?"

"If you can call listening to that girl do a rather traumatizing rendition of Sylvia Plath's works good, then yes, tonight was good." Kurt joked uneasily. He looked a little worried and immediately Blaine latched onto that.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, touching Kurt's shoulder. Kurt jumped a little and swallowed, biting his lip and making it a far too sensual movement for a boy like him.

"Can we go in?" He asked, motioning to Blaine's room. Immediately Blaine agreed and ushered Kurt into his room. Once Blaine had closed the door he turned to find Kurt with his back to him, hands clasped behind his back.

"Kurt what's-"

Out of the list of things that Blaine expected from Kurt, what happened next was incredibly low on it.

Kurt began to sing.

"_I thought I'd spent my life alone because my feelings felt so wrong. But now I got the strength to be myself since I heard you sing your song-"_

Blaine's eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion. "Kurt, what _are _you doing?"

Kurt turned around quickly looking exasperated. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm serenading you so would you please shut up and let me sing?" Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little at the absurdity of the situation and made a motion for Kurt to continue.

Kurt took a moment to get back on track and began to sing again, _"I'm a sort of charming, somewhat handsome, not so princely guy."_ Blaine had to chuckle a little as he moved to his bed, shucking his coat and getting cozy to listen to Kurt's so, no matter how random it seemed. The description was adorable and oddly accurate for Kurt. Well, except for him not being princely. Blaine truly though Kurt was capable of being a prince. Kurt stopped for a second, looking very nervous before he opened his mouth to go on. _"Who wants desperately to be with you, if you'd only let me try."_

Blaine felt his jaw drop open. Kurt sounded so… earnest. Kurt looked apprehensive but Blaine managed to nod to him to go on. Kurt took a step towards Blaine and went on, _"So, tell me sometime do you think we could fall in love_?"

He took another tentative step towards the bed where Blaine felt rooted in one place. _"How about this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough?"_

Blaine coughed slightly, having trouble believing that Kurt was singing this to him. Kurt bridged the gap between them and sat on the bed at Blaine's side. _"How about tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long if we don't fall in love right now."_

Blaine ran a hand through his hair feeling almost overwhelmed. So far it had always been Blaine singing to Kurt, trying his hardest to woo the younger boy through song. It was almost disconcerting to have Kurt return the song in such a forward manner.

Blaine's attention snapped to Kurt's face as he touched his hand, looking shaky and scared. He was afraid that Blaine was going to reject him! Immediately Blaine turned his hand to take Kurt's and smiled encouragingly. Kurt's expression brightened and he went on, crooning softly, _"I know your heart is in a million broken pieces on the floor. I'll be happy to collect them all, that's what friends are for."_

Blaine laughed slightly, "What makes you think my heart is broken?"

Kurt pressed his finger against Blaine's lips. "Shh! I'm not done!" Blaine shut up. "May I proceed?" Blaine nodded, smiling against Kurt's fingers.

"_You've taken care of everyone, that's always how it's been, but it's time for someone to take care of you, but you have to let them in."_ Blaine was almost surprised that Kurt had keyed in on him so quickly, but he knew that Kurt wasn't dumb. He realized that Blaine acted differently around him than he did around the other Warblers.

Kurt went back into the chorus, looking down at their clasped hands. They'd held hands so many times before but this time felt entirely different. _"So tell me, sometime do you think we could fall in love? How about this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough? How about tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long if we don't fall in love right now."_

Kurt stopped singing for a moment, "You know this song is a duet."

Blaine laughed and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of it. Won't you tell me what to say?"

Kurt grinned a little and scooted back and leaned against Blaine's shoulder, drawing on his warmth. "Your line is, '_There you were, always right in front of me, so close to my heart, I simply couldn't see."_

Blaine laughed and rested the side of his head against Kurt's "But, I did see you, you're the one who was taking too long to notice-" Kurt chuckled and reprimanded the other boy,

"Would you just say your line?"

Blaine smiled and repeated the line as he was told to do, mimicking the way Kurt had sung it, _"There you were, always right in front of me, so close to my heart, I simply couldn't see."_

Kurt laughed and squeezed his hand, snuggling closer into Blaine's warmth, _"Hey, that's okay, sometimes that's just what it takes."_ He tapped Blaine's leg with their intertwined hands and said, "Your line is _'you've always played our songs for everyone else's in their own key.'_"

Blaine did as he was told and repeated the line, laughing at it just a little.

Kurt pulled away just a little to turn to look his friend in the face looking anxious and excited at the same time. _"But maybe now we'll get to play one just for you and me."_

Almost immediately the darker hair boy realized what the final part of the song was going to be and joined in _"So tell me, sometime do you think we could fall in love? How about this Sunday? Or is tomorrow soon enough? How about tonight then? Although I tell you I don't see how I'm gonna last that long-"_

That seemed to be the last straw for Kurt because he moved forward to kiss Blaine for all his worth. The movement left Blaine a little dazed and allowed Kurt the chance to finish the song, albeit a little breathlessly _"Cause I'm fallin' in love right now."_

He smiled at Blaine anxiously, who appeared to have regained his bearings. "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" Blaine asked, teasingly.

Kurt looked annoyed that Blaine was actually going to tease him at such a crucial moment in his young life. "You know what I'm talking about!"

Blaine took his hand from Kurt's and crossed his legs, wrapping his hands around his knee and staring up at his ceiling. "Well, let's see. There's been a lot to think about in the past few minutes. Let's start with your rather interesting way of confessing to me." Kurt colored a little at the phrase 'confessing'. "You do realize that you stole the idea from me though."

Kurt had the presence of mind to look almost incensed at Blaine's comment. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on! You had to know that I was serenading you with 'Teenage Dream', _and_ 'Hey, Soul Sister' was meant for you too."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I refuse to believe any of that. You didn't even know who I was before you sang the first song and the second was chosen by the council, so it totally wasn't meant for me. I have been planning this for days, weeks even."

Blaine laughed outright at that and pulled the taller boy to him, "You could have just told me!"

"What do you think this was?" Kurt said, pushing back on Blaine's chest playfully.

"You could have just told me in a _simpler_ manner. I don't know, maybe, 'Blaine, I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you'?"

Kurt scoffed slightly, "I have to disagree with you there."

"Oh?" Blaine asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"I realized I liked you when you talked about me putting my hands on you in your skinny jeans." Kurt leaned up to kiss Blaine once more, his hand resting on the fabric of Blaine's skinny jeans.

* * *

I couldn't pass up the opportunity to do a story with this song because it is honestly one of my absolute favorite songs and it really represented this couple to me perfectly.


End file.
